


First Rain

by retrovertigo (ellameno)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellameno/pseuds/retrovertigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa reunites with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Made to be part of a AU I'm working on, but it's movie-verse if you squint. Was written to prove to myself that I can write a ficlet under 1000 words that didn't turn into something multi-chapter.

There was a strange scent in the desert air. It was familiar, but Furiosa could not place it. It smelled like... green? She’d never associated a color to an aroma before, though in this case it felt right. It still puzzled her nonetheless.

Her charges jumped, some clung to each other, as a din rumbled in the distance. They looked to her for direction. She held out her hand, telling them to remain calm. It was not an explosion, she knew that sound all too well. Still... a part of her recognized the noise. Something was approaching from the other side of the large slope, yet the beast inside Furiosa’s chest did not feel threatened.

She trekked up the steep incline of the hill, though she did not ready her gun. The soldier’s voice in her head hissed that she was being reckless, but another more soothing one she hadn’t heard in years told her not to fear.

Her head peered over the top of the ridge.

Then she saw it.

_A rain cloud. Coming up on them fast._

She turned to her party, who were staring up at her with baited breath. Furiosa smiled at them, but said nothing. They rose to their feet slowly, in wonder. She looked back to the storm rushing towards them, wanting to greet it head on. She opened her arms as if she were welcoming a childhood friend she had not seen in decades.

Then it hit. Softly at first, showering everything below with tender kisses. The youths behind her squawked and chirped with surprise. It blotted out the sun and covered the landscape in a misty blue. Soon came the heavier droplets, dousing the thankful dirt and sand. She turned again and laid her back against the cooling earth.

Furiosa knew she had experienced rain at least once before, when she was a small child, back home in the Green Place. A familiarity gradually enveloped her, like a song she was suddenly remembering the words to. It was nostalgic. The sensation and colors were like something from a since forgotten dream. She felt young again. Innocent. The girl inside her unmarred by cruelty and war stirred. Tears brimmed, and she let them trickle down her face. Through the beads on her eyelashes she could see the young ones encountering rain for the first time.

Cheedo held her cupped hands out in front of her, catching the falling drops in her palms and watching the pool form between them, starry-eyed and spellbound. She brought them to her lips, trembling, and sipped the collected water. Though it barely wet her tongue it was the most satisfying taste she’d had in recent memory.

Toast sat cross-legged on a flattened rock, inhaling in the cool damp air steadily. It was cleansing. She could almost feel all the anxiety and pain she’d accumulated dripping off of her with every drop that hit her skin. She ran her fingers through her soaked cropped hair, and exhaled all the demons she had trapped inside.

The Dag listened to the hiss of the downpour against the sand, the drumming of thick droplets on hardened ground and stone. It was rhythmic, melodic. She heard music on the wind and it compelled her to dance. She bobbed and weaved, making rolling movements with her arms, hoping it would encourage the sky to keep raining down on them.

Nux was cackling and hollering wildly, like an untamed animal bounding through the dampened sand. He looked back at Capable to make sure she was watching, and attempted a cartwheel. As luck would have it his hand got caught in the muck and he toppled over. Capable shook with laughter as she tip-toed over and helped unstick him from the ground. He wiped the grit from his hands and grinned sheepishly at her.

Capable gasped as she was lifted up in his arms, but then smiled as well. She noticed how the paint had started to wash off of his skin, each droplet helping to reveal the kind boy she befriended underneath his warrior exterior. He spun them around joyfully, first gazing at each other and then up at the stormy sky, watching the shower descend down from heaven.

As Furiosa looked at her girls, and the stray they'd collected, and she knew this would be a memory they would each cherish for the rest of their lives. Something magical and profound. They may each remember it differently, details gradually morphing over the years, but it would forever mean the same thing. It was the moment they all realized they belonged to no one but themselves. They were free.


End file.
